Acnologia's Attack
by ZeloraNDZ
Summary: Fairy Tail will experience another attack from Acnologia, it will come and attack the world, the dragon which stays silent for a long long time will re-appear and break many families and friendship apart... And Lucy was not going to let her friends die, especially after she realized that she has feelings for Natsu... [There will be a character death] NaLu Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**My first FF that won't be a One-Shot, Well, I'm Indonesian so my**  
**grammar maybe are wrong, BTW, thx for opening and enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Lucy's POV

"We're Back!" Natsu shouted kicking the door open while Erza, Gray  
and I walked behind him with Happy

"Welcome Back... How's the job?" Mira asked

"Great, we get to kick some butts there" Gray said, smiling

"Though I beat more bandits than Gray did" Natsu said, proudly

"It was 24-23, you were 23!" Gray said crashing his head with Natsu's angrily

"You're wrong, I was 24, you were 23!" Natsu fought back

The fight continued, I walked to the bar and sat in front of Mira

"How's the job, Lucy?" She asked again

"It's great, the fight was not in the town so Gray and Natsu can  
destroy what ever they want, we got FULL reward" I said happily

"That's great" she answered smiling sweetly

"Yes! I don't have to worry for this month's rent" I said, thinking  
about my precious room/apartment

"Well, that's good to hear, can I get you anything?" Mira asked

"I'll take a glass of orange juice please, oh and a plate of chicken  
and rice" I ordered

"Ok"

I saw the guild, they were fighting, being noisy, and throwing tables  
and chairs everywhere... 'It's as usual... Without any fighting it  
wouldn't be Fairy Tail, would it?'

At around 5 p.m...

"Bye, everyone, see you tomorrow!" I said waving while walking out of  
the door with Plue

"Buaiiye, Rluche" Natsu said while he was still eating

I smiled at Natsu 'It's not long before that I figured out I was  
falling for that idiot, Well... For me it's not weird,I like him and  
I'm keeping it a secret'

At home...

"Ahhh... That was a nice bath" I said while sitting on my bed... I  
then wore my PJ and lay on my bed...

"Hey, Luce!"

"Kyaaa!" I shouted, I saw my window, it's Natsu

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Here..." Natsu said handing over my keys while entering my room with my window

"What?! I forgot my keys?"

"Yeah, you left it in front of the guild" Natsu replied

"Aquarius will be mad at me" I mumbled thinking about what will Aquarius do

"Well, bye, Luce! You seem tired" Natsu said grinning while leaving  
from the window

"Hey! Use the door!" I shouted, but Natsu had already went out

'That Natsu! He always comes to my house and leave with the window,  
but I'm glad I met him, because of him, I can join Fairy Tail, and I  
started growing feelings for him, I wonder how he thinks about me' I  
sighed

I remembered when I first met Natsu, joined Fairy Tail, and do  
missions together, missions that could be dangerous, adventurous or  
maybe exciting, I smiled 'Ah... I'm really glad I joined Fairy Tail'

I slept through the night with a smile and a peaceful look on my face

Though, I didn't realize that this is just the beginning of an  
experience, I will never ever forget

* * *

**I know... I know... It's really short... But I think that the next chapter would be... Ehmmm... Yeah, quite long...**

**I know the story's not clear yet but it will be in the 'future'**  
**chapters... Oh, and there'll be a part of GaLe (Gajeel x Levy) in the**  
**'future' chapters... But it's only a little part**

**Next chapter: The book**

**Don't forget to review/follow, IF you like it... Thanks for reading!**

**-Zelora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! The other language is Bahasa Indonesia, Indonesian**  
**language... Grammar maybe are wrong**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I don't own FAIRY TAIL**  
**I don't own BAHASA INDONESIA**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Book

Lucy's POV

At around 08.00, I woke up and took a bath... Today, I wore a white  
short skirt, with a green tank top and a white jacket... After eating  
breakfast, I went to the guild with Plue

At the guild...

When I walked in, there were shoutings, fightings, dancing everywhere

"W-what's going on?" I asked Mira while walking to the bar

"Everybody's celebrating for Wendy"

"Why?" I asked

"Well... The guild's celebrating for Wendy, she completed a mission  
alone, although Cana went with her to accompany"

**[FLASHBACK]**

Wendy's POV

I was walking with Cana-san after our job

"C-Cana-san, I-It's nothing to celebrate" I said, on our last  
mission,I defeated all the thieves (who uses magic) without Cana-san's  
help on my job, and just because I defeated them, Cana-san wanted to  
celebrate

"You did ALL the job alone! We should celebrate" she replied happily  
(drunk) while holding a wine bottle, Charle isn't feeling well last  
time so she didn't go with us

When we went in to the guild, Mira-san welcomed us

"Welcome back Cana, Wendy" She said sweetly

Suddenly Cana-san climbed the table before she said something, she  
winked at me... I interrupted quickly

"Cana-sa-" before I could finish, Cana-san had already shouted

"EVERYONE!" After she shouted, everyone looked at Cana-san

"Wendy here did a job alone without my help! Don't you think we should  
celebrate?!" Cana-san said, I blushed

"Ehhmmm... Cana's right, we should CELEBRATE!" Master said happily

And the guild became noisy and started celebrating and congratulating me

"My my... Congratulations Wendy" Mira said

"T-thank y-you, Mira-san" I replied

"You should stop stuttering, Wendy" Charle commented

**[FLASHBACK ENDED]**

Back to Lucy's POV

"Ohhh... Where's Wendy? I should congratulate her too" I said

"Oh, she's in the guild's library with Charle" she said

"Ok, thx, Mira" I said getting up of my sit and went to the guild's library

At the library...

"Wendy?" I opened the door

"Oh, Lucy-san"

"Wendy congrats for your mission" I said

"T-thanks"

I smiled, then I saw a book which was located beside her

"What's that book?" I asked

"Oh this? It was lying on the floor so I put it on the table" Wendy explained

"What's the title?" I asked, curiosity has taken over me

"I don't know, I can't read it"

"It's not our language" Charle said

"I-I think mama once teach me this language" I said

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Lucy, come here dear" Mama said

"What is it, mama?" I asked running to her

"Let me teach you a language... There are books which uses this  
language" she said

I sat beside her and saw her writing something in a piece of paper,  
then she showed it to me

[A/N: English here is actually Japanese]

Light: cahaya

Magic: sihir

Kill: membunuh

Darkness: kegelapan

Two: dua

Fire: api

"Mama, it's quite hard" I whined

"Lucy, dear, you should know this and many other languages so that you  
could read many kinds of books"

"Really?" I asked

"Yes" Mama replied smiling

"Ok, then could you teach me more?" I asked happily

Mama smiled "Sure..."

**[FLASHBACK ENDED]**

"Here, let me translate it" I said

Wendy handed me the book, the book has a drawing of a person surrounded by light

"Sihir Cahaya, this means Light Magic" I said opening the book while  
Wendy and Charle look at me seriously

I read the book carefully "This book is about Light Magic, and it has  
many kinds of magic which can only be mastered/use by certain mages"

"What do you mean, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked

"Here's the example... Ehmm... Laser Light, it is some kind of...  
spear, it can only be use for equipters mages, like Erza... And Laser  
Light is a really rare item, there's only 2 in the world" I explained  
while my eyes are locked at the book

"Ohh..." Wendy said, impressed

"Here's another example... Fire Light... It can only be use for Fire  
Mages, like Macao but I don't know about Natsu, because he's a dragon  
slayer..." I explained

"Nee... Lucy, Wendy, Charle, don't you want to celebrate with us?"  
Mira suddenly appeared behind the door

"Oh... Yeah, I'm quite hungry too, let's go, Charle, Lucy-san" Wendy  
said getting up from her sit

"You can go first Wendy" I said closing the book

"Ok" Wendy replied going out of the door while Mira came in

"Mira, can I borrow this book?" I asked Mira showing her the book

"Ohh... Ok, I'll write your name at the library book and you can  
return it anytime" Mira said

"Thanks Mira" I said, then Mira left the library... 'This book, I  
don't know why but I feel like I need to read this'

I went out of the library, and put the book in my bag... Then I went  
to the table where Lisanna and Juvia sat

"Hey Lucy!" Lisanna said

"Hey" I replied

I sat and we chatted, though most of Juvia's topic is Gray... Suddenly...

"Ne... Lucy... You like Natsu, right?" Lisanna asked with a smirk,  
but I think it's an evil smirk

"W-what?!" I said blushing, trying to hide my face

"Aha! You're blushing" she said

"N-no, I don't! H-he's an idiot" I shouted, still blushing

"So... Does this mean Lucy's not my love rival anymore?" Juvia said

"I never was" I said, kinda annoyed

"Gray-sama's all mine~" Juvia said, and I think she's imagining things again

"Lucy, be true to yourself, you like Natsu, right?" Lisanna said

"W-well..."

"It's a yes" suddenly, Mirajane appeared from behind

"M-Mira!" I squeaked

"I can't believe it! My favorite couple!" Mira said

"Well... Ehmm... I kinda... L-like him..." I said blushing hardly,  
it feels like smoke came out of my head and I'm very LUCKY that Natsu  
went home just now

And in that moment, Mirajane was knocked unconscious by my words

"M-Mira, are you alright?" I asked Mira

"Kya! You should confess!" Lisanna said

"N-no, I won't"

"Then, I should tell" Lisanna got up from her sit, I know that she  
looks really excited, I immediately grab her hand

"Lisanna!"

"Ok, ok, I won't tell" she said, smirking

"Well, don't keep it as a secret for too long, Lucy" Lisanna said,  
smiling sweetly

I blushed... and luckily, after that, we chatted on a different topic  
'How lucky I am' I thought

At around midnight...

"Wh-what?" I woke up... Everybody was sleeping peacefully 'So, I  
slept' I looked at my watch "What?! Midnight? I should go home!"

I quickly took my bag and went home, I had already left a message so  
that if someone realizes I'm not there, they would know I'm already  
home

On the way, when I passed a bridge I saw a person wearing a purple  
cloak walking shakily on the bridge... I looked at the person, wanted  
to ask if he/she is alright but suddenly... the person fell...

"H-hey! Are you alright?!" I asked walking towards her, worried... It  
was a woman, a woman around 20 I think... She was unconscious

'What should I do? What should I do? I can't just leave her here...  
M-maybe I should bring her home' I thought, I started carrying her to  
my apartment

When I arrived, I laid her on the bed and while waiting for her to  
wake up, I took a bath

After I'm done, I sat on the sofa still waiting for her, but before I  
could see her wake up, I had already fell asleep...

* * *

**Who is the old woman? You'll find out soon, veryyyy sooonnnnn xD**

**Next chapter: Horrible...**

**Lucy confessed! Mwahahaha! NaLu Forevah! I want to tell you**  
**something, and THIS IS IMPORTANT! Read the sentence below**

**This story won't be related to Zeref and here, Acnologia is just a**  
**beast who wants to destroy human kind... Nothing related to Acnologia**  
**being a Dragon Slayer (Chp 301: The king of dragons)**

**Thx for reading... Look forward for the next chapter**

**Please Review, thank you very much ;D**

**-Zelora**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Chapter! As usual, sorry if my grammar's wrong**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I'm just a fan**

* * *

Chapter 3: Horrible

Lucy's POV

At 07.42 a.m...

I woke up, I smelled food, then I saw the table located in front of my  
sofa... There were food everywhere, Ramen, rice and chicken... They  
smelled delicious

"Oh, you're awake" said the woman I brought home yesterday, she was  
holding a bowl of ramen

"D-did you cooked all this?" I asked

"Yeah, it's a 'thank you' gift for saving me... My name's Hana, Hana  
Kiresia" she said

"I'm Lucy, Lucy from Fairy Tail" I introduced my self

"Oh, Fairy Tail! That strong guild in this town right?" Hana said impressed

"Yes"

"Are you strong?" Hana asked

"Well, I-I wouldn't say that" I said blushing

"Well, eat up, it will get cold" she said  
"O-ok"

Hana and I ate together, it was delicious, escpecially her ramen...  
After half an hour, we were done eating...

"What were you doing yesterday at midnight, Hana-san?" I asked

"Oh, I wanted to go to my staying place but I got lost and because I'm  
tired, my sickness overwhelmed me" Hana explained

"Ohh... So you got lost"

"I'm getting old so I forget easily, hahaha! Thanks, for saving me,  
Lucy" Hana said

"Yeah, you're welcome" I replied, smiling at her

"Lucy, ehmmm... I work as a future teller, would you like to know  
your future for free?" Hana asked suddenly

"W-well I don't mind" 'It would be awesome to know your future right?  
And I wanted to know will Natsu accept my feelings?' I thought of our  
relationship and blushed

"Hihihi" I let out a small laugh

"Lucy, are you okay?" Hana asked

"W-wha? Y-yeah" I answered

"I have this magic to tell a person's future, it's called Foetoere,  
here, I'll show you your future" Hana said putting her hands in front  
of my face, suddenly a small magic circle with purple color appeared  
in front of me

A vision appeared

-

**_BEWARE... BEWARE..._**

_"Go, hide..." A black haired man with long spiky hair said, he was_  
_covered in bruises and blood, his right sleeve were torn apart, he was_  
_panting heavily and he was standing in front of a girl_

_"No... I'm not leaving you behind again..." said a blue messy haired_  
_girl who was behind him, crying... Both of her legs were broken, she_  
_couldn't stand up... Suddenly, a girl with long wavy brown hair_  
_holding her right arm which was bloody appeared and started walking to_  
_the Blue messy haired girl shakily_

_"L-let's go, Levy..." She said_

_"NO!" Levy shouted_

_"WE DON'T HAVE ANY CHOICE! We have to leave this to him! Our magic_  
_won't help!" The girl with wavy brown hair said... Quickly, she_  
_carried Levy away from the Spiky black haired man_

_"GAJEEL!"_

_Suddenly, a white shine appeared in front of Gajeel and everything_  
_there... was turned to ashes_

**_FOR ONCE AGAIN... THE BLACK DRAGON WHICH ONES HIDE..._**

_A black dragon with blue strips appeared between burning flames and_  
_shattered rocks, it roared... It spread his wings which made houses_  
_beside him broke and burned..._

**_WILL NOW RISE AGAIN..._**

_"Natsu..." a scarlet haired woman who was lying on the ground who_  
_looked weak, whispered_

_"T-this... is... the end?" A raven haired man with bruises everywhere_  
_and wore no shirt said desperately while he was leaning on a rock,_  
_panting_

_"Natsu... Wake up... WAKE UP! *sob* No! Don't leave me... *sob*_  
_T-this cannot be happening... *sob* somebody... HELP!" A blonde girl_  
_shouted, holding a pink haired boy who was covered in blood, lifeless_

_"Natsu..."_

-

And the visions disappeared

I opened my eyes quickly and I was panting heavily

"Hah... Hah... D-did you s-see that?" I asked Hana, shocked,  
terrified, worried, I-I don't really know what I felt

"I-I'm sorry, when I use my magic, only the customers can see, I can  
only show them..." Hana explained

"O-Ohhhh..." I replied still panting heavily

"I-I know it's not my business but... What did you see...?"

I hesitated for a moment but I told Hana

"Magnolia was attacked by a dragon, and everyone here... was dying" I  
said, shakily... Hana was shocked, no... not shocked, terrified

"D-Do you know when... This'll happen?" I asked her

"I'm sorry... I don't know"

I sighed remembering the visions... Escpecially when Natsu were on my  
hands, lifeless... It hurted... "W-well, Hana, y-you should leave this  
town soon" I said, forcing a smile

"Yeah, maybe I'll leave tomorrow, thanks again Lucy... And Lucy...  
those visions I gave you..." she said

"W-what?" I asked

"A-All of the visions I told a person most of the visions are  
true...y-you should be careful" That's all she said before leaving

'What? So the Acnologia attack could be true? NO! Hana said MOST OF,  
it could be not true but what if it's true?'

I sighed 'Think positive Lucy, t-that won't happen!'

I started tidying the plates we used for eating and washed them... And  
at around 09.00, I went to the guild

Charle's POV

I was sitting beside the blue cat on the table and Wendy sitting in  
front of me... I was watching Wendy talking with Lisanna

"Neee... Charle... Have some fish" Happy said offering me a fish  
which he took from his bag

"Hmphhh..." I reject his offering... I do not like fishes, it's so  
slimy and smelly (raw)... I could see that Happy was disappointed

"Charle..." Wendy said... It looks like she's commenting about my  
attitude towards Happy

I get down from the table and started walking out of the guild...

"Charle!" Wendy shouted running to me from behind

"Wendy... I just wanna take a small walk" I said

"Then I'll accompany you" Wendy replied smiling

We walked not far from the guild, it was still morning, I could feel  
the fresh air

Suddenly, a vision of the future was shown

-

_An old man... who was as huge as a black dragon was preventing it from_  
_hurting anybody... But... I knew he couldn't prevent the dragon any_  
_longer... He fell and turned back small, he was Master Makarov... He_  
_was now no longer moving nor breathing, he's dead_

_The visions changed_

_People running, screaming, crying were everywhere... Houses were_  
_burning and in shambles... The guild was... No more... It was in_  
_shambles... A Black Dragon roared... I could see Wendy in bruises and_  
_blood, crying trying to heal a certain pink haired boy... Who I_  
_know... was already dead... While beside Wendy was a blonde girl who_  
_was crying trying to wake him up calling his name_

_"NATSU!"_

-

"CHARLE!"

'Huh?' I snapped back to the 'real' world...

"What's wrong? You suddenly stopped walking and when I ask you what's wrong,  
you didn't answered anything" Wendy said curiously

"I-It's nothing" I lied

"Was it the visions of the future?" Asked Wendy

"N-no, just lost in thought" I lied

"Ohh, okay"

We went back to the guild... We passed Lucy who was just wanting to  
get in, she looked pale... I wonder why, but It's not my business so I  
brushed it off

"Lucy-san!" Wendy screamed waving to Lucy

"A-ah W-Wendy" she stuttered, surprised

Wendy and I walked to her

"What's wrong Lucy-san?" Wendy asked Lucy concerned

"I-It's n-nothing" Lucy answered still pale...

"Let's go in" Lucy continued

Then we walked into the guild

Lucy's POV

"Lucy-san!"

I heard Wendy's voice and looked to her

"A-Ah W-Wendy" I stuttered... I was still thinking about the visions  
Hana gave me

Wendy asked me what's wrong but I don't wanna tell, so I told her it  
was nothing... We went in to the guild... I sat down on the bar like I  
usually do, staring at the table with scared eyes  
'Lucy! Think positive!' I keep telling myself

"Lucy?"

"Huh?" I saw Natsu looking at me raising an eyebrow concerned like Wendy did

"You okay?" He asked... I don't know why but seeing Natsu made me feel  
better... Then the vision of a dead Natsu on my hands struck... I was  
panting heavily, tears started flowing

"L-Lucy? D-Dont cry" Natsu said sitting next to me with a worried look  
on his face

I wiped my tears away as soon as I can "I-It's nothing Natsu, I'm fine"

"Really? You sure? Why did you cry?"

"I told you, i-it's nothing" I said trying not to see him because  
seeing him remembered me of the vision..

"O-Okay then" Natsu said, then, he ordered food from Mira

I looked at Natsu... I wanted to tell him the words 'I love you'  
before it's too late for me... But I... couldn't

"Mira! Bring medical kit!"

I looked back, I saw Erza kneeling down, in front of her was a girl  
with a pony tail, wearing a ripped cloak, unconscious... Erza carried  
her to the infirmary

When Erza put her down on one of the bed, I could see that she was  
covered in small cuts and her clothes were covered in mud

"Erza, who is she?" I asked Erza, walking into the infirmary

"I don't know, she suddenly fell near the door" Erza replied

I stared at the girl, she was around 14 and she looks like she  
traveled from far away...

"I wonder who she is"

* * *

**That's it! Now... Who is the 14 year old girl? Why did she came to**  
**Fairy Tail? Sorry for making quite a short chapter**

**2 visions about the future, from Hana to Lucy and Charle... And sorry**  
**for making a character death... ._.**

**Next chap: The Girl who traveled from the future**

**Hehe, got a few hints already right? XD**

**Review plz...**

**-Zelora**


	4. Chapter 4

**4th Chapter! Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 4: The girl who traveled from the future

Erza's POV

I walked into the guild... It was 08.00 a.m... Not many people are  
here yet... I walked to the bar

"Mira, how's the girl?" I asked Mira, Mira said that she'll stay in  
the guild yesterday to accompany the 14 year old girl

"She... Hasn't woken up yet" Mira said wiping some dishes

I sat down

"I wonder why she came here" Mira said breaking the silence

"Well, she came here for a reason, she looks tired and desperate  
trying to reach here when she walked in" I explained

Suddenly, the door was burst open revealing Natsu and Gray

"What?! You wanna fight?!" Gray said angrily

"I'm not gonna fight with someone who strips easily" Natsu said which  
made Gray look down and was shocked, he wore no clothes at all

"Wahhh... When did this happen!"

"When we passed a cake shop" Happy said, innocently

"Stripper"

"Tobasco head"

"ENOUGH! Natsu, Gray, stop fighting!" I gave them a deadly glare

"A-Aye" they put each other's hand on each of their shoulders

At around 11.49 a.m...

Lucy walked into the guild with a sad expression like yesterday... I  
approached her

"Lucy, it's rare for you to come at a time like this" I said, though I  
wanted to ask her what's wrong

"Y-Yeah, I-I woke up late" I knew she lied

Suddenly, a 'BANG' (a slammed door) of a door was heard

I looked at the source of the sound... It was the infirmary door, the  
14 year old girl stood there panting heavily... Then, she fell to her  
knees

Mira ran to her and guided her to the infirmary again

A lot of the guild members went to the infirmary curious, including  
me, Lucy, Natsu and Gray

When I walked in, Mira was offering the girl a glass of water, I sat  
beside her and started asking

"Who are you?"

"I... M-my name's Haru" she said staring blankly at the bed sheet  
which was covering her

"What's your business here?" Master suddenly appeared, yesterday, we  
had already informed master about the girl

"I-I..." Haru started shaking and some of the water in the glass Mira  
offered were spilled out

"Haru?" Mira asked worried

"I... came from the future" she finally said

"Why did you came here, to the past?" I asked

"To warn you" she said, still staring at the bed sheet

"About what?" Master asked

Haru was shaking, and a drop of tear fell to the bed... She was crying

"*sob* About *sob* Acnologia's attack" she said, sobbing

Lucy's POV

'No... No... NO! This can't be happening, the Acnologia's attack will  
be real? W-We should run away from this town... I don't want everyone  
to die...' I panted heavily, shocked with Haru's words

Normal POV

"What happened?" Gray asked, shocked

"A-Acnologia will attack Fiore and extinguish all human kind, I'm  
called a HuSur, it's a name for people who hid from  
Acnologia/survive... W-We all suffered... And I can't let my past self  
to suffer too" Haru explained

'So the visions were right...' Charle thought

"Why did you come to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked

Haru looked shock... She started crying again

"*sob* M-My mother... *sob* She said she met...*sob* a member of your  
guild... and trusts her *sob* so she asked me to go h-here *sob* and  
ask your help to stop Acnologia"

"She's in the future?" Mira asked

"*sob* N-No, s-she's dead *sob* she sacrificed herself for me to go  
back *sob* to the past and fix everything *sob*" Haru said

"I-I'm sorry" Mira apologize

"I-It's ok" Haru calmed down

Suddenly... Haru get down from the bed and begged

"PLEASE, STOP ACNOLOGIA! I BEG YOU" She screamed while she was crying

Master approached Haru patted her back... Haru looked at Master, Master smiled

"We'll do it, your mother's a friend of a guild member, so you can be  
called as a family member" he said

"T-Thank you" Haru said smiling

"NO!" Lucy shouted

Everybody looked at Lucy

"W-We can't! W-what if one of us dies? We should just hide and go find  
a save place to be!" Lucy screamed

"Lucy, we should help Haru, she helped us tell the future for us and-"  
Natsu said

"No! We should just hide, remember what it did to us in Tenroujima?"

"But at least we try!" Natsu said, he sound kinda angry

"We shouldn't! We'll die!" Lucy said...

"We should help Haru!"

"B-But...!" Then she realized that everybody was looking at her, she  
cried and ran out of the guild

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted

"L-Lucy-san, is she okay?" Wendy said

"Natsu, you're too harsh on Lucy" Erza said

"You should apologize" Gray said

"She's just afraid of losing us I guess" Lisanna said

"*sigh* Y-Yeah, I guess I'll visit her later" Natsu said

"Haru, you can stay here for the time being" Master said to Haru

"Thanks, I'm sorry I caused trouble to you guys" Haru said

"It's okay, it's not your fault..." Master answered

Lucy's POV

I keep running 'Stupid Natsu, You didn't know that you'll die...  
Stupid... Stupid... Stupid...' I dashed into my apartment and jumped  
to the bed still crying... After a few minutes, I wiped my tears...

"The Acnologia attack was true huh? Everyone's gonna die..." I sighed

I looked at my bag and saw a white colored book inside it

'Oh ya, I borrowed the guild a book...'

I stood up and took the book

'Maybe there's a spell to stop Acnologia' I thought opening the book  
and read it

At 08.32 p.m...

I was sitting on my bed... Thinking

"Hey Luce" I looked back, Natsu came in from the window

"Oh, hey Natsu" I answered, giving a small smile

"Luce, I'm sorry about shouting at you before" Natsu apologize

"Yeah it's ok, Natsu"

"I know you were just worried, I just feel like... We should help this  
girl, but it's not only for that girl, it could change the horrible  
future of ours too, right?" Natsu said

"Yeah... I guess so" I sighed

There was an awkward silence... Happy wasn't with Natsu this time... I  
sighed again...

"Ne.. Natsu..." I broke the silence

"Mhm...?" Natsu said, now he was sitting on my bed beside me

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?" He asked

"I-If this Acnologia attack was going to happen..." I stopped

Natsu stared at me confused

"P-Please..." I bit my lip and stared at Natsu

"P-Promise me... That you won't die..."

Natsu was shocked... He then said

"Of course I won't die! I want to continue my search for Igneel"

"Promise?"

Natsu stared at me, then he let out his usual grin "Yeah!"

I smiled...

"Well, then, have a good night sleep" he said leaving through the window

I sighed... Natsu saying he promised made me feel better, although I  
knew he couldn't stop what's coming... That is... His own death...

'I guess... To save everyone I'll have to do that magic'

I changed my clothes and went to sleep... Forgetting to close the book  
I borrowed which was covered with other books... It was on the table  
on the last page... Which was written:

[A/N: I'll just translate it into English]

_Light Magic Ultimate Technique_

_The Seal_

_Can only be used by Celestial Wizards_

_Be warned, the user of this magic will die, for his/her soul will be_  
_used to seal the enemy_

* * *

**Ooh oh... Lucy will sacrifice herself? Wanna now what will happen?**  
**Keep reading...Look forward for the next chapter...**

**And '...' Is a sign for thoughts**

**Took so long for me to write a chapter, you know, all because of school -_-**

**Next chapter: Keep Smiling**

**Review(?)**

**-Zelora**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th Chapter... Thank you for reading till here so far... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Keep Smiling

Lucy's POV

I opened my eyes

"Hey Lucy!"

I looked at my living room, Gray, Erza, Natsu and Happy were there

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Ohh... We went to check on you" Gray explained

"In the morning?"

"Lucy, it's 12.00 p.m!" Natsu said

"What?!" I took my alarm clock...

"Lucy, we came here to confirm you something?" Erza said

"W-What?"

"We are going to help Haru, if you don't want to, we'll be fine with  
it" Gray said, crossing his arms

I froze...

"Lucy?"

"I-I... You... If you guys do want... I'll join you" I said

"You sure?" Natsu asked, he looked concerned

"Y-Yeah, I mean, Fairy Tail stick together, don't they?"

Everyone smiled... "Aye sir!" Happy said happily

Erza stood up "Let's go back to the guild"

"I... I'll get ready... You guys go ahead" I said

"Ok..." Gray said before they leave

I get out of my bed... I took a bath and when I saw my table, I tidied  
it up... And I realized a paper flew down... I took it... It wrote...

Sorry about yesterday... Look at your kitchen

-Natsu

.

.

.

and Happy

I giggled, Happy's name was located on the very bottom of the note and  
it's font was very small... I walked to the kitchen, on the table was  
a basket... When I saw what's inside, I giggled again... It was fishes  
maybe around 9 of them... 'They just love fishes, don't they?' I  
thought still giggling

After I put the fishes on the refrigerator, I went to the guild...

Erza's POV

Natsu, Gray, Happy and I went to the guild... Natsu and Gray fought  
thrice on the way, but was stopped by me...

When we arrived, we can see that Haru was asked many questions...

"Where do you come from?"

"What happens in the future to Fairy Tail?"

"Who's your mother?"

And many other questions relating to Acnologia and so on...

"Give some space!" I said coldly... I wanted to ask Haru some  
questions too... I sat beside her

"Haru, How can you survive Acnologia's attack?" I asked

Haru sighed "I-It's because of my mother... She learned some forbidden  
magic for me and her to survive... It's very forbidden in this time...  
Though, it couldn't be use to kill Acnologia... My mom taught me some  
of the magic too"

"What kind of magic?"

"I-I'm sorry, I can't tell you.." She said

I sighed "It's fine..."

At 13.00 p.m...

Lucy walked into the guild using a smile, for me, it's forced... She  
sat at a place where Natsu was sitting...

"Ne, Mira-san is it?"

I looked to where the voice was, it wass Haru

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Mira asked

"Is there a kitchen?" Haru asked sweetly

Mira looked straight to Haru "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I would like to cook for the guild" Haru said excitedly

Mira smiled "I'll company you, follow me" Mira walked with Haru to the  
back of the guild

Mira's POV

I headed to the back of the guild, there was a medium sized room for cooking

I opened the door "It's here"

"Thanks, Mira-san..." Haru thanked me, than she took of her cloak and  
wore an apron, she tightened her pony tail and started to search for  
ingedrients... After a few minutes of searching, she took out around  
16 tomato, 15 potatos, salt, red pepper, a big bowl (specialized for  
cooking on the stove), a cutting board, knife and some others

I looked at her confuse "The ingredients are so simple, what are you  
going to make?" I finally asked

"Oh, well, I live in a generation of human suffering right? So, my  
mother can only teach me simple things like this" she said, while  
boiling water and chopping potatos

"Is this a kind of soup?" I asked

"Yup! This is the soup I like most!" She said licking her lips while  
putting salt into the boiling water

After an hour...

"Huh.." I put the BIG pot on the table, I took of the baking gloves I  
used to lift the pot and wiped my sweat... I smelled the room "Wah...  
It smell's nice"

Haru took a spoon and tasted the soup, she then asked me to taste it  
"Have a try, Mira-san"

"Ok, but you don't have to call me Mira-san, just Mira is fine" I said  
smiling at her

"O-ok" she replied

I took a spoon and tasted the soup, my eyes widened, I look at Haru  
"I-It's delicious! You're a really good cook" I said excitedly

"T-Thanks"

"We should share this delicious soup" I said

I then took around 50 bowls and pour each bowl with soup

After 30 min...

"Everyone! This soup is made special for you guys from Haru, and it's  
really delicious! Each of you'll get one, don't worry!" When I said  
this, Haru blushed  
a little

"Here's for Gray" I gave Gray a bowl of soup

"Thanks" he said

Then I continued giving the bowls and Haru helped out too... When  
Elfman was going to taste it "Aa! We'll taste it together" I glared at  
Elfman

"Y-Yes" He said, while he bowed his head, feeling sorry... 'Elfman's so cute'  
Mira giggled

"Ok! Everyone may taste it in one... two... three!"

Everyone tasted the food, their eyes widened

"IT'S DELICIOUS!" Everybody shouted in unison

Haru blushed and I just smiled

Gray's POV

"Gray... How's your relationship with Juvia?" Elfman suddenly asked

I immediately answer "Why do you ask?"

"Well... You're a man right? You should confess soon..." He said, only  
Elfman knew that I like Juvia, I don't know if she likes me back  
though [A/N: Sorry for making Gray an idiot for not knowing Juvia's  
feelings :/], I wouldn't tell Natsu of course, he wouldn't even  
realize what love is!

Elfman sighed 'Is Gray this stupid? Not knowing how Juvia feels?' Elfman thought

"Gray, I think you should confess... You're a man!"

I sighed, then I looked at Natsu who was sitting in front of a  
Celestial mage, drinking a bowl of soup and asking more, I smirked 'I  
guess fighting with Natsu would help me lose thought of my problem'

"Hey Flame Brain!"

Natsu looked at me, annoyed "What?!"

I smirked "You eat like a pig!"

"So?"

"Pig!"

"You think you're not?"

"No! I don't eat like a pig!"

"You do! Ice head!"

"What did you say Flame Head?"

"You wanna fight!" Natsu got up of the chair

"Tobasco Head!"

"Stripper!"

"Ash Head!"

"Ice Freak!"

"Burned Brain"

Natsu looked furious "Let's fight!" He turned the table upside down

I froze "Y-You should apologize f-first though" I finally said

Natsu's POV

Gray froze "Y-You should apologize f-first though" He said

I put on my confused look 'What's he talking about?' Gray pointed at Lucy

I saw Lucy -gulp- She was covered with bowls and the bowl I'm drinking  
was spilled to her... She was panting and she looked disgusted... Her  
face was wet and her clothes were ruined... I panicked

"S-Sorry Luce..."

She stood up "L-Lucy?" Then she walked out of the guild

"Ooh oh, you got her mad" Lisanna said

"You should say sorry... Natsu!" Erza yelled

"Y-Yeah, maybe later, Gray started making me mad anyway" I said sitting down

"Don't put me into this" Gray hissed

Erza walked to me, I gulped "Natsu..."

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered

"GO APOLOGIZE!" She yelled

"A-Aye" I sped of out of the guild

I ran to Lucy's apartment immediately, though I finally calmed down  
and walked there

"Gray..." I hissed "When I get back to the guild, he's going to regret it..."

When I arrived at Lucy's apartment, I was going to go in through the  
door, but I think I'll just use the door, I mean, Lucy maybe mad at me

I sighed, I finally knocked the door "L-Lucy?"

Lucy's POV

'Argh! Natsu! I may have taken a bath but I still smell like tomato!'

Suddenly I heard knocking "L-Lucy?" I heard Natsu... 'Oh no... Oh  
no...' I ran to the mirror I smelled awful and my hair's a mess! 'What  
should I do? What should I do?'

I ran to the bathroom and open the small wardrobe

"Perfume... Perfume..." Lucy searched but find none

"Luce?"

"Argh! There's no perfume here!" Lucy ran to her closet and searched  
for a comb...

"There's no comb either?!" Lucy closed her closet and sighed

She walked to the door and opened it

"Lucy?" Natsu appeared in front of me

I looked at Natsu nervously "H-Hi"

"It stinks her!" Natsu said closing his nose while walking in

I sighed "You were the one who made me smell bad..."

"Oh ya, s-sorry about that" Natsu said scartching his hair

I sighed again "I-It's fine"

I sat on the bed, Natsu followed me... There was an awkward silence...  
Natsu finally spoke up "Lucy, why do you seem sad after Haru came? You  
always stare blankly at something, talk less, and you seldom  
socialize... Well, I know it's dangerous to stop Acnologia and maybe  
life threatening but at least we help"

I sighed "I-It's okay Natsu, I said that I'll join you this morning  
right?" I said nervously

"Then why do you still look sad? We are always together, there's  
nothing to worry about as long as we have each other"

I gulped 'I was always thinking about the sacrifice I'm going to make  
you know!' I thought

Natsu sighed "Well... All I wanted to say is..." He stopped talking  
and headed to the door...

He opened the door and finally said "Keep Smiling... I like it when  
you smile" he said grinning at me

I blushed furiously, he then closed the door...

* * *

**Like it? Comments? Advices? Just review! Thx for reading! :D**

**Next Chapter: Acnologia...**

**Yup! Getting to the main point of this story! Thx for reading! And**  
**this story won't be as long like ya' know the story that has 10 till**  
**more than 20 chapters...**

**-Zelora**


	6. Chapter 6

**6th Chapter! Readers I wanna say thank you for reading this story...**  
**And I hope you're satisfied with my story...**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Acnologia...

Natsu's POV

"Natsu! Wake up!" Happy shout

"5 more minutes~!" I whined

"Natsu! We need to go to the guild!"

"Erghh... 10 more minutes!"

"Natsu!"

I gave up "Fine" I got up the bed and changed my clothes... Then we  
headed for the guild

It has been a month since Haru came, she's still staying at the  
guild's dorm because she doesn't have a place to stay

Lucy

She is still acting weird, every time she sees me, she puts on a  
forceful smile though...

I headed to the guild... On the way, Happy and I visited Lucy first...  
Happy and I went in through her window... She was on her table reading  
a white covered book...

"Yo! Luce..." I greeted her

She jumped and quickly closed the book and closed it with the books  
scattered around her table... I don't really care... I hate reading

"H-Hi Natsu, Happy" she stuttered and as I said, puts on a forceful smile

"Let's go to the guild!" Happy said cheerfully

"Y-Yeah" she said, tidying her books

On the way...

We walked together without chatting nor fighting, Lucy seemed in deep  
thought... She stares at the ground blankly and she seems to be  
thinking

I stared at her... Golden Hair... Brown Eyes... Soft Pink lips... 'She  
looks beautiful... Wait! What am I thinking? She's my partner!' I  
started blushing

My heart beats faster 'What's happening to me? I can't like her, she's  
my friend... Nothing else!'

And my mind was like that till we reached the guild...

Lucy's POV

'Should I sacrifice myself? I don't know! I can't let Natsu die! And I  
don't want to! B-but I know that my friends won't let me...' I  
sighed... I looked at Natsu who is looking away, blushing... I wonder  
why... He is just cute when he's blushing...

I sighed again 'I don't want that happy face to vanish' I smiled sadly

We arrived not long, we went into the guild... We sat on the table  
Erza and Gray were...

"So, Wanna go on a job tomorrow?" Gray asked us

"Yeah, it's been quite a while since we last go together" Erza said

"Aye!"

Natsu looked at me "Lucy, it's your turn to pick a job...!"

"Y-Yeah, I'll go pick one" I said getting up and went to the request board

Natsu's POV

"Natsu! What did you do to Lucy?! She still seem sad and scared!" Erza  
asked me giving her deadly glare

I shivered "W-Why is it my fault?"

Erza sighed "She's still not back to her bubbly side"

"Wonder what's wrong...?" Gray said

Lucy walked back to our table "Let's go on this one" she showed us a  
paper while giving us the best smile she can

"What is it about?" Happy asked

"Here" she put it on the table

_**QUEST:**_

_**Capturing robbers who is responsible for the loss of the town... They**_  
_**wore black masks and are mages...**_

_**500.000J**_

_**Karinami Town,**_  
_**Satomi Meishi**_  
_**-**_

"You chose an exciting one!" Gray said, excited

"I agree, let's meet at the guild at 11 a.m" Erza exclaimed

"Yeah..."

"Everyone, can I have your attention please!"

Everyone looked at Mira

"Haru is now officially a guild member!" She said showing the mark on  
Haru's right shoulder... Haru blushed

Then everyone cheered

Master walked towards Haru "Congratulations Haru, You're now a part of  
Fairy Tail family..."

Haru smiled

I then looked at Gray

"Hey Gray!"

"What is it?!" Annoyed, Gray replied

"Your clothes..."

"Wh-Wha?"

Erza stared at Gray "Gray! Go wear some clothes!"

Normal POV

Lucy let out a small smile seeing her friends that way

"Everyone! Thank you for accepting me at your guild!" Haru bowed

"You don't need to be formal, we are a part of your family, we all  
take good care of each other" Mira said

Haru's smile turned into sadness

"W-What's wrong?" Mira asked concerned

"I-It reminded me of my mother" Haru said staring at the ground

Mira frowned too "I'm so sorry, Haru"

Haru smiled again "It's okay"

The day was filled as usual, fighting cheering, chatting, drinking...  
It is also filled with sadness of a Blonde haired girl

At 05.00 p.m

"I-I'm going home..." Lucy said getting up from her seat

"Bye" Natsu waved while grinning

Lucy walked out of the guild...

"Natsu!"

Natsu looked at Erza "What?"

"You should stay with Lucy, today... Comfort her..."

"Why should I do it?" Natsu asked

"Because you're her special friend!" Gray said, angrily

"Fine!" Natsu got up from his seat and went after Lucy...

"That stupid... Argh!" Erza growled

"He's to dense to know that Lucy liked him" 'Erza and I could already  
see that Lucy liked Natsu, the way she looked at him, the way she  
looked when Natsu was with Lisanna and many more...' Gray thought

"Gray, he's the same as you, do you even know that Juvia loves you?" Erza said

"What?"

Erza sighed "Nothing"

Lucy's POV

'If Acnologia came... I'm going to leave Fairy Tail... But it's for  
their own good, sorry everyone' I could feel tears flowing

"Lucy!"

I turned back to see Natsu... I wiped my quickly

"N-Natsu... What's wrong?"

Natsu looked at me angrily, He grabbed both of my shoulders "What's  
wrong? What's wrong!? I should be the one asking you that! Why are you  
crying? Who did this!? I'll tear him/her to shreds"

"Natsu! It's okay... I'm not crying anymore"

"Then why'd you cry?" He asked concerned

"I-I..." I covered my face 'I can't tell him!' "I remembered  
s-something mama told me"

Natsu widened her eyes "You're not lying right? You know you can  
always trust me... I won't tell anyone" He finally said letting go of  
my shoulders...

'I know' I smiled

Natsu sighed then he said "I'll walk you home"

I nodded "You won't stay?" I said a little bit disappointed 'Natsu  
always makes me feel better if he's beside me'

Natsu put on a smirk "You're letting me stay?"

My face lit up, I wanted to say 'Yes! Of Course!' But what came out  
was "Just for today"

We walked together, I asked Natsu where Happy was, and he said that  
Happy's going to stay at Wendy's place...

I felt the air getting dirtier... and hotter

"N-Natsu, did you feel the air getting hotter?"

"Yeah..." Natsu said, he looks aware, it looks like he felt something bad...

Then, we hear flapping sounds and a really loud harsh roar... I  
shivered, this is the same as what I felt at Tenroujima... I looked up  
to the front still shivering, I could see a huge black smoke not far  
from Magnolia... And now... I could hear dismal screams and  
shouting...

A Black sight appeared on the sky...

"Luce! Stay alert!" Natsu said pushing me to his back, he knew that I  
was still shivering

It landed around 1 km from here, but it was to big that it couldn't  
hide it's form... And I could see clearly, the dragon, who is going to  
bring us our worst nightmare

"Acnologia..."

* * *

**Wahh.. Done! Sorry for making so many POV...**

**News: A character Death will be made on the next chp after this... If**  
**you hate character death, don't read!**

**I know this chapter is quite little, but I hope you like it! Next**  
**chapter is going to be quite hard, cuz' I have never made fighting**  
**stories... Wish me luck!**

**Next Chapter: Master's Death**

**Review Plz!**

**-Zelora**


	7. Chapter 7

**7th Chapter! Yahoo! Oh my gosh, did you see that, 'Yahoo' is now**  
**something you say when you're happy... xD**

**Enjoy the 7th Chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 7: Master's Death

"We have to warn the others! Let's go Lucy..." Natsu ran to the guild  
holding Lucy on her wrist

Suddenly, Lucy could hear screaming and shouting

"N-Natsu... *sob* A-Acnologia... *sob* it..." Lucy said, her eyes  
were covered in tears

Natsu looked at Lucy worried, he stopped running and hugged her, the  
blonde who has a crush on the dragon slayer was shocked from his  
sudden movement

"Lucy... It's going to be alright... Don't worry..."

Natsu wiped away Lucy's tears and looked at Lucy... He now realized  
that he liked, no, correction, loved Lucy...

"Now, let's go to the guild..."

Lucy nodded

At the guild...

"Mira another barrel!" Cana shouted

"My my, Cana...I think it's enough" Mira said

"Everyone!" Natsu and Lucy barged into the guild hurriedly

"Welcome back Natsu-san, Lucy-san" Haru welcomed them, she was holding  
a tray of drinks and food

"What's wrong, Natsu, Lucy?" Mira asked

"Acnologia has arrived! Here! In Magnolia!"

Everyone froze and each had a surprised look

"What!"

PRANG!

The tray which Haru hold fell... Tears flowed from her eyes "*sob*  
A-Acnologia...*sob*"

Haru's POV

"Acnologia has arrived! Here! In Magnolia!"

I shivered, then, suddenly the tray I was holding fell down... I  
remembered my sister being thrown away (killed) by Acnologia in front  
of my eyes...

"*sob* A-Acnologia... *sob*"

Normal POV

"Everyone! Take shelter! I'll hold it off! I'll protect the town's  
people!" Master Makarov walked down the stairs

"Master! We can help!" Erza shouted to him showing that she's ready

"No! I'll prevent it! And If I..."

Mira's eye widened "M-Master...?"

Master looked away from his children "That's when you come in"

All the guild members eyes widened, and the guild was filled with  
shouting and screaming

"No! Let us be the first step to prevent Acnologia!"

"Don't do it Master! Don't!"

"We should just do it together!"

"We should stick together like a family! Nobody's leaving!"

"Master!"

"Master! Consider the outcome!"

"I'm not letting another member sacrifice for us!"

"You're like a father to us!"

"Master! You'll die! I saw a vision of the future!" Charles words made  
everyone shock

Master gritted his teeth "Enough!"

The guild became silent, some sobbing were heard

"I am not letting that beast destroy my home and family!" Master  
shouted with flame burning in his voice... But... He was crying...

Erza shut her eyes looking away "Let's just trust Master... Charles  
may saw the vision but... It could be false"

"Everyone! Remember..."

Master lowered his head

"Help Haru... But be safe"

That was his last words before he left... Without a word... Out of the guild

Master turned into a giant and ran go the location of the chaos... He  
smashed himself to the dragon... He started punching it but... It  
doesn't affect it at all... It became more angry and threw him to the  
back

"Master!"

"Everyone! Go to the basement! Now!" Erza demanded

"Master..."

Everyone rushed to the basement taking cover...

Meanwhile...

"Erghhh...!"

Master is still trying to prevent Acnologia...

"I-I'm not... Ergh! Letting you... Go... Any... Further!"

Acnologia suddenly opens his mouth... A light appears... Master  
widened his eyes, he was right in front of Acnologia...

A laser of light appeared as fast as lightning... Master got  
scratched, he avoided it... The laser was sent to a mountain, the  
mountain exploded it turned into nothing

"Uargh!" Master turned small, his left waist was bleeding real bad

Acnologia was about to spread his wings, and Master knew what he was  
going to do... But before he could even fly, Master had it prevent  
again

At Fairy Tail...

"Erza, Master's injured!" Gray shouted pointing upstairs

Erza shut her eyes... "We should just trust him..." She gritted her teeth

"We should help him!" Natsu shouted

Natsu was sitting beside a sorrow Lucy...

"No! Master's orders... Do you want to make him disappointed in his  
last m-" Mirajane cut herself from speaking

Everyone started crying again

'Is this how it is? Should I do the Light Magic before Master dies?  
I-I don't know! I-I... I'll do it!' Lucy stood up

"I'll help Master!" Lucy shouted

Lucy headed to the door, when an armor mage stood in front of the door

Lucy was shocked "Erza... Please..."

Erza started crying "I can't disobey Master's order...*sob* I'm so  
sorry *sob*"

Lucy who seldom sees the mighty Titania cry, finally went back to her seat

She sat beside Natsu... She started crying again... 'Acnologia...  
Will kill all of our members... And... Natsu first...' Lucy thought  
when tears were flowing from her eyes...

Natsu who saw Lucy crying felt guilty although he doesn't know why...  
He bring the blonde to another embrace... He hugged her... He hugged  
her in front of the guild members...

Lucy cried on his chest, they didn't care about what the guild will  
think, and the guild members doesn't really care either, they was the  
same, hopeless and helpless... Desperate thinking the death that'll be  
caused by the arrival of Acnologia, the apocalypse was about to start  
soon

"Ergh...!"

Master is now trying to use Fairy Law on Acnologia but it was  
useless... Acnologia's skin is like a really really hard shell

Suddenly, Master could feel his heart, being shattered

"Arghg..."

Master turned small, and he stopped breathing, he's dead, but on his  
face was a small smile, he left a message, a message to them, his  
children "Live on..."

Warren opened her eyes... "I... I..."

"What happened?" Erza asked

"I lost contact of him... It... I-It m-means..."

Everyone was now wide eyed... Too shock with the information they got...

"Master's... Dead...? His... Dead?"

Erza covered her eyes with her bangs... She was shaking... Nobody has  
ever seen Titania shook in fear, she gritted her teeth... She stormed  
out of the basement so fast that no one could process what was  
happening

"Erza!" Soon everyone followed her... Except for some people including  
Natsu and Lucy

"Lucy..."

Lucy who was still in Natsu's arms stopped crying... Though her eyes  
were still teary...

"I'm fine" Lucy was still shaking in fear

"Don't worry... I'm here..."

Lucy nodded

'I know... But there will be a time when you're not...' Lucy soon  
started crying again

Natsu hugged Lucy tighter...

"Erza! Where are you going?"

"Erza!"

Erza stopped when she was right in front of the guild's entrance...  
While Acnologia was already near there

Erza re-equipped to her Heaven Wheels Armor... With teary eyes she shouted

"YOU WILL NOT TEAR THIS GUILD DOWN! FOR I WILL STAND IN YOUR WAY!"

* * *

**How was it? Master died...:' Sorry... Can't really make fighting scenes...**

**I saw your reviews guys...! OMG! Thank u for reviewing! I've never**  
**thought that someone would like my story *sniff* Though I think I**  
**messed up in this chapter... Sorry guys...**

**And Natsu, when did he become so sweet and charming? :D**

**BTW, guys! You gotta see the song that has the title 'What does the**  
**Fox Says?' It's really funny but I love the song... Just suggesting**  
**though**

**Next Chapter: The Seal**

**-Zelora**


	8. Chapter 8

**8th Chapter! I know the last chapter was quite short but I hope you**  
**liked it, and I'm really sorry about Master's death... I don't hate**  
**him... He's funny and really caring...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Seal

"THIS GUILD IS WHERE OUR MEMORIES STAY! AND IF YOU WANT TO DESTROY IT-"

"Erza..." Mira closed her mouth, she let tears flow... She has already considered Master like her own father, and Fairy Tail as her own family, if Acnologia destroyed this building, where she is standing, than all her memories of this place would vanish..

Acnologia who looked at Fairy Tail was pissed, he roared... So loud  
that everyone had to close their ears... But Erza stood still

Erza gritted her teeth "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Acnologia was now in front of her eyes... So big... With Black and  
Blue colors of it's hard skin... She was ready... Ready to fight...

Erza felt a hand on her shoulder... She looked back and saw Natsu...  
Who beside him was Lucy

"So be it... Over my dead body too..." He said as he looked at his opponent...

"Me too..." Lucy said firmly although her voice was small, everybody  
could hear it clearly

Gray sighed "Yeah, me too" He then grinned and stood beside Erza

"Juvia will also protect Fairy Tail!" Juvia said as she walked beside Gray

"This is going to be fun... Geehee..." Gajeel suddenly appeared beside Lucy

"I'll try to find it's weakness..."

"A man would always help his friends!"

"I'll try my best!"

"Let's go Charle"

"Let's do it! The Raijinshuu Team!"

"For Master... and the world"

"I'll help too!"

Everyone has made a line in front of the guild... It was like a  
barrier that won't let anything touch the guild

Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul form

"I will never forgive you" She said walking from behind Erza

"For what you did to Master..." She glared at Acnologia who was still  
attacking the citizens

"Everyone... For Master... For the future... Let's fight!" Gray said

"Charge!" Erza shouted

Everyone kept charging... While Levy was searching some facts about  
Acnologia at the guild...

Haru's POV

"Mom..."

Haru who was sitting at a chair alone at the guild's basement started to cry...

"*sob* It's starting...*sob* I don't know if I can stand hearing those  
harsh screams from outside *sob*"

Haru who has tears flowing stood up...

"Mom... How I wish I could have learned more magic from you...*sob*  
Escpecially fighting magic...*sob*"

Haru looked down to the floor... She had stopped crying

"Mom, I have considered this guild as my family..."

There was a pause... Before Haru walked out of the basement and close the door

"And I'll do anything... To get a lost soul back"

Normal POV

Lucy has many scratches and bruises all over he body... Though it  
wasn't that bad

Lucy looked around her friends... They were all exhausted... Nothing  
of their magic could influence this dragon... And Lucy knew... That  
Acnologia was just playing with them... Some of them were injured...  
And Wendy was trying her best to cure them... Some of them was already  
in the edge of death

Lucy looked at Natsu... He was injured and Wendy was still curing Gray

Natsu's leg was broken

"Argh! My leg!"

"Natsu-san! I'll be right with you...!" Wendy shouted

Acnologia was about to step on Natsu on propose...

"Open the Gate of the Lion, Loke!" Lucy opened the gate of Loke

"Loke distract it!"

Before Lucy could say it, Loke was already at work and thankfully, it  
was distracted

I ran to Natsu's side...

"N-Natsu are you okay?"

"Argh! Yeah..." He said

"Look Out!" Lucy felt warm arms around her

Acnologia was about to step on them, luckily Natsu threw them away from there

"Damn it! My leg!" Natsu said

Lucy felt sad... She wanted to save Natsu but instead, she was the one  
being saved again

Suddenly, Natsu was thrown back at hit a building...

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed in horror when she saw that

Lucy ran to Natsu... And Wendy caught up, she was done with Gray

"Ergh... My body hurts..." Natsu muttered out

"Natsu-san... You should stop... You had 3 broken ribs with a broken  
leg and a broken arm *sob*" Wendy said healing him while she's crying

Natsu's eyes were covered with his bangs

"I'm not going to..." Natsu muttered... Lucy was shocked... She don't  
want him to die

"You should!" Lucy shouted at him

"You promised me that you're not going to die right?! Don't you  
remember?" Lucy was getting more scared of losing him

Natsu stood up, panting

"Natsu-san! You should not move!" Wendy said

He walked to me shaking...

He looked at me, straight on the eye... He place one of his hands on my shoulder

"I promise you, and I'll try my best to keep it and fight for the  
guild too" Natsu said calmly

Lucy stared at Natsu who fell suddenly, and Wendy rushed to him

Lucy eyes were covered...

'I'll do it...'

Lucy lowered her head

'For master...' Lucy looked at the sky

'For everyone...' She looked back to see everyone fighting

'For Natsu' She saw Natsu who Wendy was healing, panting heavily

'And for Fairy Tail' She thought as she walked to the middle of the battle field

She let out an enormous magical power around her

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Erza who was attacking Acnologia shouted

"I'm doing this for everyone!"

Lucy made a magic circle under her

"The Seal! Activate!"

Acnologia roared, and another mountain beside the city was turned to ashes

"Lucy!" That familiar voice made Lucy look to the source of the sound...

Natsu... It was Natsu... Lucy just smiled... There was silence but 3  
words were formed on Lucy's lips... And it was the words 'I Love  
You'... Natsu's eyes widened, he could hear it, with his special  
hearing

_Beyond every star in the sky_

_There will be darkness in one_

_Even in the brightest_

_There will be war_

_And for it to end_

_A star must vanish_

_With a heart willing for peace_

_That star sacrificed_

_For peace_

_For the darkness to disappear_

_I would be willing to do it_

A bright light appeared so bright

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, he tried to get up but his leg denied

The light covered her body with Acnologia's... Acnologia's body was  
shattering to pieces

"Goodbye... Fairy Tail... Goodbye Natsu... I love you Natsu..."

* * *

**Sorry for just updating now, guys... You could see that the story's gonna end**  
**soon right? Yup! It's correct...**

**And NO! Lucy is dead! What will Natsu do? Exactly what will Fairy Tail do?**

**And Yes! It's short chapter... Sorry**

**Next Chapter: Haru's Sacrifice**

**-Zelora**


End file.
